MI Drabbles
by MIRules
Summary: A series of small drabbles. There will be Magnus/Alec, Jace/Alec, Isabelle/Alec, Jace/Clary and Simon/Clary. I will also take requests. Read and Review Please! Rated T.
1. Eyes

A/N. I have decided to write a series of small drabbles. They will all be fairly short but I will try to update everyday. I wrote about nine this morning (8 of which are Malec drabbles) and it only took me about an hour. Pairings you will definately see eventually are: Magnus/Alec, Jace/Alec, Alec/Isabelle, Jace/Clary and Clary/Simon. Don't expect to see too many Jace and Clary drabbles though since I don't really like the pairing.

Disclaimer:I do not own Mortal Instruments. Though I wish I owned Alec.

Title:Eyes

Pairing:Malec

It was the eyes that got Magnus' attention at first. He had always been a sucker for blue eyes. And when Alec smiled his eyes would light up and Magnus, who was never even slightly flustered, would feel his knees go weak.

A/N. I was not kidding when I said they would be short!


	2. Laughter

A.N. Drabble #2!

Disclaimer:I own nothin.

Title:Laughter

Pairing:Malec

Though he would never admit it to anyone, Magnus had a thing for classical music. Ever since he was very young, he had thought classical music was the most beautiful and soothing sound on the planet. Three hundred years later, he threw a party and when he heard a quiet blue eyed boy laugh, Magnus realized he had been wrong.


	3. Blush

Disclaimer.I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Blush

Pairing:Malec

Nothing, Magnus thought, was more adorable than a flustered Alec. The boy's cheeks would go red, and he would stutter and he was easily the cutest thing _ever_.

A/N.I'm sorry these things are so short.


	4. Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Hair

Pairing:Alec/Magnus

Despite the fact that it was cut horribly, Magnus still loved Alec's hair. It looked rough but it was soft to the touch and smelled intoxicating.

A/N. I am really bad at this....


	5. Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Touch

Pairing:Touch

When Magnus and Alec started dating, Magnus had thought that since Alec was a shadowhunter his touch would be rough and controlling. He was pleasantly surprised when he found out it was soft and gentle.

A/N. This was kinda weird...and bad....really bad...I am so sorry....


	6. Taste

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Taste

Pairing:Alec/Magnus

Alec's lips tasted almost exactly like blueberries. Magnus loves blueberries.

A/N. Okay this one was really bad.


	7. Smell

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Smell

Pairing:Alec/Magnus

Though he tastes like blueberries, Alec smells more like strawberries. And on a side note, the fact that Magnus puts both berries on his cereal every morning has nothing to do with Alec.


	8. Courage

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Courage

Pairing:Alec/Magnus

Alec thought himself a coward. Magnus thought he was the bravest person he had ever met. After all, only some one really brave would nearly die for their friends.


	9. Sunlight

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Sunlight

No matter how tired he got, Simon refused to sleep during the day. He didn't care what Raphael or Valentine said. He was still a human being. And Simon was determined to act like it.


	10. Hate

Disclaimer:I do not own the Mortal Instruments

Title:Hate

Pairing:Implied Alec/Isabelle and Alec/Magnus

Isabelle wasn't sure exactly what it was about Magnus Bane that she hated. Was it because he was a downworlder? Nah, she didn't hate Simon, after all. Was it the glitter? Nah, she kinda likes glitter. Was it because Alec was head over heels in love with him....Isabelle decided not to think about it anymore.


	11. Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.

Title:Smile

Pairing: Onesided Simon/Clary, Kinda Implied Jace/Clary

He smiles and tells her he's happy. It isn't until Clary leaves, to patch things up with Jace, that the smile fades and Simon lets himself cry.

A/N. Vampires can cry, right?


	12. Coincidence

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments

Title:Coincidence

Pairing:Alec/Isabelle

She hadn't done it on purpose, Isabelle told herself. All she had wanted to do was retrieve her hairbrush from the bathroom. The fact that Alec had been in the shower at the time....total coincidence.

A/N. Reviews make me happy. Happiness=More Drabbles. So review and get more drabbles!


	13. Worth

A/N:I AM ALIVE!!!!!!!!! And totally lonely......I made an LJ today and I have no friends on it.......so if you have an LJ please make MIRules a friend because it will make her super happy! Anyway.....My muse has been kinda dead because of a certain blond shadowhunter who I'm having trouble writing. Plus I've been working on a couple of oneshots and am trying to think of something for a chaptered fic with no luck. If anyone has any fic ideas please tell me and I'll try to write it!

Title:Worth

Pairing:Alec/Isabelle

In Alec's mind, he's worth nothing. In Isabelle's, he's worth everything.

A/N: Review Even though it sucks please. And feel free to tell me it doesn't suck.


	14. First

I forgot to disclaimer the last chapter.

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!x2

Title:First

Pairing:Alec/Isabelle

Isabelle's first kiss was with Alec. He had just turned 15 and she was 14. She had "accidently" tripped and fell on him and their lips had touched for the briefest of moments. Alec had quickly jerked away, red as a tomato, muttering an apology, even though he hadn't been the one to "trip". Isabelle couldn't help but think of that moment everytime she was with another boy. And despite the fact that it was wrong, she couldn't help but wish the other boys were Alec.

A/N: Review Even though it sucks please. And feel free to tell me it doesn't suck.


End file.
